mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Sunil Teech
History Though his history is largely unknown, even to himself to a point, Aleco was born as Sunil Teech. His earliest memories are of his father (he assumes), forcing large amounts of Dust into his body. The man had clearly been paranoid, for what reason Sunil didn't know. The two of them lived outside of the kingdom of Vale, and how he got so much Dust he couldn't know. But after forcing so much Dust into his body and gradually changing the child's thoughts, Sunil had exploded one day. Quite literally. It had been a painful experience, but one that had taught him something. He had so much Dust in his body, he was almost overflowing with power, despite the detrimental effects to his body. He was young, only just entering his teens. Alone in the wild, he very quickly learnt what he needed to survive. Brushing close to death several times after foraging or encountering Grimm, Sunil found he had to be smart. And with his body vulnerable after being filled with so much Dust, he realised he needed other people. At the age of twenty, he had done two major things. The first was adopt the alias Aleco, the other was the mercenary group he had formed, A Spear Into Darkness. They worked to remove Grimm from around villages outside of Vale, their payment often in supplies. As time went on, he slowly shifted the focus to several lines of work. One to remove Grimm, one to help settlement or convoys and one that offered itself to guard borders. These now three mercenary groups were small, but effective. Moving into his thirties, Aleco found his way into Vale. A contracting group, Advent Security, sold it's services for protection, but had a shady side outside of the kingdom. Quietly embedding himself into the group, he worked his way up quickly with his sound intellect. His plan started coming together as he reached the upper ranks, he rigged a job that went outside of Vale. Sending one of his mercenary groups to shift the balance of the fight, he made a fast decision that saved the people sent. He had organised everything, but the old leader saw his potential, not knowing how it was manipulated. He passed control down to Aleco, moving on to a quieter life. The young man had his foothold. Aleco had control. He was in Vale, and had the contracting company in his hands. Someone that had gone on the mission, Wynne according to the profile he read, had been wounded severely. But her records showed her promise. Meeting her in hospital, he found someone else with potential. Wynne and Cordove, they were worthwhile finds. He extended an offer to them, which both accepted in time. Cordove was fantastic with his work, but Wynne was a monster. Virtually emotionless and scarred by her injuries, she was devastating to anything in her path. He had planned to make her his right hand, but during a job to guard a fellow, she had vanished. He began his new plan, twisting the organisation he controlled into something to be feared. Over the years, it slowly became a shadow of what it was. The façade held true, but contracts to kill, torture, or even just inflict pain upon those who haven't felt it. The memories of his father caused this last one, regret that he hadn't been able to teach him what it had been like. But now he had a new problem. The three mercenary groups out in the wild were being culled. Being harassed, interrupted, or even just flat out raided while doing their business. Then finally, as he was at the ripe age of 60, all three of them had banded together to kill their problem. They were destroyed. The remnants of them reported back, and Aleco simply told them to recoup their losses. He would fund them, but they had to supply themselves. Two years later, they were picking themselves back up, with Aleco firmly comfortable with his position. Appearance Aleco keeps himself looking very business like. A sharp grey suit with a dark blue tie is worn almost all the time. This is simply for appearances' sake. Underneath it, he wears lightweight body armour. Flexible black material that follows the suit perfectly. As for Aleco himself, his face shows some signs of age, but being in perfect shape and taking good care of his body, little of it shows. His hair is kept short, and is a dead white. Weapons and Skills Weaponry: Dust Lance Not actually a lance, Aleco's weapon is a two metre long partisan. The weapon itself is nothing special. In fact, it looks rather plain. Which is exactly how Aleco wants it. In reality, it is almost overflowing with Dust. And with a number of canisters and crystals to refill it should it run low, it allows for a staggering amount of casting. Skills and abilities Powerful and influential, Aleco is a master strategist. He has had plans that have taken years, and has manipulated countless situations to his advantage. Subtle and careful, he has twisted a number of businesses for his own purposes. With three mercenary groups and a contracting group working for him, he has more than enough influence to do almost anything he wants. But he has not neglected his own training. Masterful with his own weapon, Aleco is terrifying in a fight. Semblance: Coronal Discharge - St. Elmo's Fire To put it simply, Aleco's semblance is the ability to create coronal discharges from his body. To do this he must first gather electricity within his body, either generated naturally or charged externally. Using his own body's electricity, it takes a full day for him to gather enough electricity to actually use his semblance. This is roughly sixty percent of what he can hold normally. However, should he use his aura to protect his body he can overcharge this amount considerably. Once charged, Aleco can do several things with this energy. Sending it into electronics can cause electrical breakdown, basically turning the entire thing into a conductor. This can also overload any electronics if powerful enough, but is a specific use for it. The primary use is creating these discharges while already in an electrical field, producing the phenomenon St. Elmo's fire. This makes a veil of plasma around his body, determined by where he releases his semblance. At his normal charge, this would last no more than a minute. As for it's effect, it drastically increases his melee abilities. An attack that would normally be brushed off would now have to be taken seriously. It is not so dangerous as to allow him to melt enemies with a touch, but gives him the potential to actually penetrate the body with blunt strikes. Personality Cruel, impersonal, violent. Aleco hides these things behind a layer of calm and indifference. His true nature was caused by his father, returning pain to those who do not understand it. It led to a rather vicious young man, one who could and would do whatever he needed to do in order to live. Having carefully nurtured his intellect, Aleco is one to outwit others. He considers direct confrontation dangerous, and prefers to whittle away at people before he shows his hand, if he does do so openly. Trivia *Sunil is a common Indian name meaning deep/dark blue. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development